emeraldcanticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Citadel
The Emerald Citadel is the stronghold and chief base-of-operations for the Emerald Canticle in Ghyran. The fortress is a mighty bastion built atop the ruins of the former capital city of Verandon. The ruined city sits outside the walls overgrown with centuries of neglect, a veritable forest of its own. It is home mostly to the Emerald Canticle, but also their various allies acquired in the battle for Ghyran including but not limited to aelves, duardin, and humans. =Features= The Palace The Palace of Verandon is a tiered mixture of winding walls, towers, terraces, and gardens each more resplendent than the last. In the days of old each king made it their duty to expand the palace grounds and gardens to be their legacy to the kingdom and an honor to Alarielle. While much of the foundation and structures survived the warfare of the old war with Nurgle, but in the centuries since it has become overgrown as the gardens spilled over. Wild beasts stalk some halls and gardens and the Emerald Canticle has been slowly clearing out long forgotten passageways and discovering more as time has gone on especially in the network of tunnels that lie beneath the ancient fortress. The central keep and tower has become the headquarters for the Jade Council with the Lord-Commander Verithion Jadecrown taking up his old seat upon the rebuilt throne before his councilors. While not yet reconstructed to its former glory, the keep is a defensible bastion on its own and the Lord-Ordinator and Lord-Castellants have made sure it is a sound fortification in case of siege. The Imperial Gardens The Great Furnace Wrought from ancient iron the Great Furnace is an amalgam of old equipment and modern Azyrian works gathered together to forge and repair weapons and armor for the Emerald Canticle. It draws heat from an old magma vent deep under the palace and funnels it through a leyline of crucibles to cast, smelt, and work metals of all kinds and makes. The Lord-Recastors make their home here and atop their blessed Sigmarite anvil they repair Azyrian weapons and armor. The Ludum Magnum Built from the remains of the old amphitheater, the Ludum Magnum is but a glimmer of the greatness that is Azyr's gladitorium but serves a similar function to its counterpart. It's here that the Lord-Gladitorius train and drill the warriors of the Emerald Canticle to keep them battle ready through a mixture of wargames, training regiments and classes, and grand spectacles. Non-Stormcast are welcome within its walls to view and sometimes take part. The Aqueducts The Chrysoprase was an ancient river that wound through the Old Kingdom. Its name was derived from its verdant green color and shimmering ever-reflective surface. The capital was built further inland and maintained a series of immense aqueducts to channel the blessed waters of the Chrysoprase into the city. Since the war with Nurgle these waters now run brown and fetid through the channels in the city. It is not uncommon for one to find Skaven or Nurgle's minions swimming about its waters and the Canticle maintains a fervent watch over them. The priesthood and alchemists constantly search for a "cure" for the maladies wrought upon its once beautiful waters. The Realmgate The Grand Orrery The Old City The ruins of Verandon lay scattered and overgrown beyond the walls of the Emerald Citadel. All manner of wild beasts, living plants, remnants of the first war against Nurgle, and more wander its broken stones and boughs. It doubles as both a threat and a defensive barrier against what lies beyond with only a few channels cleared through it by the Emerald Canticle themselves for safe passage. In recent years assorted wanderers and humans lost in the area have tried to settle the Old City with varied luck. These smaller encampments maintain their own sub-groups of Stormcast guards at all time from the Emerald Canticle.